


Let Go

by br0jangles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dacryphilia, Omorashi, Other, Slightly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: “I thought you said you wanted this.”“I did… But I don’t anymore- I can’t do it, I want to stop.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/gifts).



“I thought you said you wanted this,” you say, in the most level voice you can. You’re feeling a lot of mixed things about who and what lies under you. The way they look at you is pleading, shaken. Almost panicked.

“I did…” they say, hesitant, squirmish, like they don’t want to admit to it. “But I don’t anymore- I can’t do it, I want to stop.”

They sound very honest when they say it, but something…

Hm.

Something stops you from letting them up.

You tighten your knees around their hips and squeeze their one wrist just a little harder. You cup their face in your other hand and rub your thumb across their cheek, because they’re always pretty, but right now- something- they’re just  _ so beautiful. _ So vulnerable.

They frown at you and tug at their wrist a little; not as hard as they can, but the motion happens as disbelief crosses their features. “I said I want to stop,” they repeat.

And you say very clearly, “I heard you.”

And then a beat passes and you watch the colour leave their face as realization dawns on them.

They try to push you off with a higher level of demand than before, but you’re not going anywhere. You lean down to kiss them, and they hesitate with an agitated noise, because they have a very hard time saying no to you, and you know that they’re struggling with that now.

When they start to kiss you back, no matter how begrudging it is, you smile into the kiss because this means you’re winning. You know what they really want, despite what comes out of their mouth, and you’re going to give it to them.

You touch all of their skin as you move your free hand downward, feeling them, soothing them into calming down, and they sigh into the slow, tender kiss until their breathing finally evens out completely.

You slide your hand down, slip your middle finger between their thighs, and they gasp and try superficially to pull away from you again, but they can’t. “Stop it, I still have to pee,” they say, but behind their words you can hear them trembling. This is what they wanted, you can tell that they like it.

“So pee,” you say. You don’t stop, moving your fingers, slowly, in that way you know they like. Pee or no pee, their body is still the same.

They scrunch their face, and you watch their eyes squeeze shut as they obviously struggle internally. “I told you, I can’t,” they insist.

“Yes you can,” you say, in that same calm, even voice. You know that it’s comforting for them. “Just a little bit. For me?”

They grit their teeth at that, and you can’t help but smile a little meanly. You know they’d do anything for you, if you asked, and usually you wouldn’t exploit that, but now that you’ve asked how are they supposed to say no?

There’s a long pause. They shake lightly, like they’re still trying to deny it as your slow, confident fingers continue to work away at their resistance.

“I can’t,” they say again, and their voice is starting to warble. They’re getting overwhelmed, and for a second you feel bad. They sound like they’re going to cry, like they’re confused and don’t know what to do, and suddenly you realize that you might have far too much power in your hands right now.

But… as you gaze down at them, you realize that you  _ like _ it. They look  _ so beautiful, _ and you think they might be gorgeous when they cry. 

At least, with tears like this. You’d stop the world if anything made they cry outside of this.

You let go of their arm. You think it’s time to switch positions a little bit.

You move your knees until you’ve got one between their thighs, pressed up into the back of your hand as you continue to finger at them. You shift your weight, put a hand above their bladder and

push

just a little bit.

They make a distressed noise and say your name with a warning. They try to sit up, but you stop them again with another kiss. It’s harder this time, more demanding. You make it clear that they don’t have a choice anymore.

“Just a little bit,” you urge again, between two kisses that you try to make as convincing as possible. The sweeter you are, the weaker it makes them. You press on their bladder again, and this time the noise they make shocks you.

You open your eyes and look at them- and there are tears in the corners of their eyes. They look overwhelmed and flushed and upset, but not so upset that you can’t tell that they are  _ definitely _ enjoying this. The way they twitch under your fingertips tells you that you’re close to something, this might be it.

You can’t take your eyes off of them. They’re crying and it’s doing things to you that you can’t explain. Makes you feel aggressively protective and maybe a little bit possessive and definitely very fucking horny. It courses through you like a drug and takes your breath away.

You were right. They’re gorgeous.

Their quiet tears turn to a full sob as their body gives one last violent quiver, and then you feel wet slipping between your fingers. They grab you and squeeze you tight and  _ weep _ into your ear as they shake and pee and shiver and you almost feel like  _ you’re _ the one that came.

...Did they cum? Can you do both at the same time, or is it just one or the other? You don’t actually know if you should stop now.

They say your name again and shove at you, and the tension breaks as you realize they mean it this time.

“Okay, okay, fuck, stop, I can’t, I need to go get in the shower.”

“Okay,” you agree, and you guess that answers that well enough. When you back off, they wipe furiously as their eyes to stop the tears, and you wish they wouldn’t. Their cheeks and eyes are red, and you are feeling extremely affectionate about it. “Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?”


End file.
